Running in Moonlight
by tellulah-belle
Summary: I'll be reworking this entire story! The concept is still the same. Jacob comes back to forks and so do the Cullens. Bella is changed, but only halfway. Can a wolf from another pack imprint? Find out within!
1. 1

I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters and I don't have anything to do with the publication of her stories. I did make some of the characters in the story and I'd appreciate it if you ask before taking them.

STORY TIME!

Jacob Black looked out over the water. The wind blew at him on top of the cliff. His dark eyes were unfathomable as he stared. The moon hung low above him, and he felt cloaked by the night. He had been away from La Push and Forks for a very long time. It might have been cold, but he couldn't feel it. At least that wasn't what had him shivering. He had phased into his human form moments before in the first time in months.

Jacob

I hate him, although I have to admit that he loves her. The bloodsucking leech doesn't deserve her. I've argued with myself thousands of times, but I can't help having these same thoughts over and over. She's probably dead now. Gone over to his side. I pounded the rock beneath me. I look at myself in the moonlight for a moment. It's fall, and it's somewhere near the border of Canada, but I'm not cliff I'm on must have reminded me of La Push. I'm shaking like I'll change back any second. I'm so stupid. Changing to my human form is the only reason why I'm feeling this way, why I'm thinking about this at all. I close my eyes and hope that I can find something, anything, to keep the frustration and sadness at bay. I miss Bella. I miss her smell and her laughter. I love her. Why didn't I imprint on her, I can't imagine anyone else in my heart. I remember the half-dream I had, something about my dad and Charlie on our lake in La Push. That's when I hear something behind me. Had I been in wolf form I would have smelled it first. It's a man, with a gun. I stand up and stare him down. I'm ready for a distraction.

"Jesus boy I thought you were an elk. What're you doin' here naked? You all right? They say there are wolves in these parts…" I almost laughed as he trailed off. Of course the locals would've heard me howling at night. I'm not ready to hurt other people to make myself feel better. I'm conflicted as much as I was when I left. Only now I feel lonelier without the trees I know and the pack. I've been quiet for a while, not answering his questions. I don't think I'm ready to go back, but staying here is not an option.

"I'm fine mister, just sleep walking again." The look on his face says he doesn't believe me. That's tough for him. I go to pass him, but he grabs my arm. He shouldn't be remotely strong enough to hold me, but I stay still and watch him.

"Look boy, if you're in trouble you can come to the town and we can find your folks. You don't have to run away." He looks up at me, I guess re-thinking the boy part of his offer.

"You wouldn't understand. I have to go now." I shake my head at him and he lets me go.

"Everything has a silver lining son, why don't you stick close to your family. You do have family don't you?" I think of Sam and the others. I think of my dad and I realize that it's time to go home. Even if I'm not ready at least I won't have to be alone.

"Yeah, mister. I got family. Thanks for reminding me." I run away before he can say anything. It's been awhile; I'm not sure how long. Time passes differently for wolves. All I know is that Bella is gone, and I need to go home.

* * *

Bella

As soon as I tasted Edward's blood I started feeling sick. The cold and windowless room phased in and out. It was just the two of us. I could barely choke a mouthful or two down before the burning started. His mouth was red from where he had taken my blood, and for some reason I was fixated on it. I had no clue the screaming was coming from me until I realized my throat was raw from the force of it. Or maybe that was from all of the stuff that I was throwing up. I could barely breathe and I was begging someone to do something about the pain. Edward was there suddenly and I swear I could feel tears burning paths into my hair. I was on my back and he lifted me to his lap. I had tried to be strong, but it was too much.

"Oh, Bella." He said quietly. Even with his whispering it hurt my ears. The fire in my body was still burning, but it had dulled to a smolder instead of a roar.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted Bella? I can't stand to see you like this."

"I want to be like you Edward. I've waited a year, I've become your wife, we've shared our bodies, and I've gone to school. It's past time that I did this." I thought I sounded sure to him, but I was so scared, was it supposed to hurt this much? Edward wiped away my tears and pulled me closer to him. I winced, I felt the heat of the venom start rushing through my body again. I hoped that Charlie didn't miss me too much. I knew Renee had Phil, and I hoped that was enough. Soon I could join my new family and I tried to hold onto that as I started screaming again.

It felt like eons since I was lucid enough to talk. Edward was in a corner of the room. His eyes were blank and staring at me like I was a monster. I felt a hard lump fill my chest. I had somehow managed to change into something so horrible that even Edward stopped loving me. Leave it to me to become the only hideous vampire. I started crying and I felt the tears run down my face. That should have meant something to me then. Edward immediately came over to me and held me. I tried to push him off and I couldn't. I looked into his eyes and I realized that I could feel him in my head.

"I'm reading your thoughts," He whispered. This couldn't be happening. I watched him frown. I felt his presence leave my thoughts. What exactly had I become? I remembered the tears on my face, and the lack of newborn strength. I could hear him call for Carlisle. I could also hear Carlisle's response and the Cullens two floors away.

"Something has gone terribly wrong," Carlisle said. Someone else said,"Or terribly right."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters and I don't have anything to do with the publication of her stories. I did make some of the characters in the story and I'd appreciate it if you ask before taking them.

Bella

Something had gone terribly right? How could that be true? If I wasn't a vampire what could I be? It must have been Rosalie that said that. She thought she knew best, but she was mistaken. I still felt hungry, like I'd never eaten before. It was manageable, for now. I thought about eating eggs and felt sick.

"Bella, you're feeling the hunger of a newborn. I'm amazed we don't have to restrain you." Edward must have been reading my thoughts.

"Are you?" I started to ask Edward,

"Yes, I'm sure, and yes I can finally see what you're thinking." He said. The whole room narrowed to his golden eyes. The floaty and drugged feeling that I had gotten when staring at him before the change was still there. It was like something in me had shifted, but I wasn't fully vampire.

I felt alive, but so much more than human, so much more than before. I had thought that I couldn't love Edward any more than I had, but I felt something stronger than our wedding night, day, and the first time we met. I couldn't begin to describe how much he was to me. The world was suddenly brilliant around him. Smells and sounds were heightened, but all I cared about was how it related to him. The slight tang of his last meal, and the soap he used to wash off. I could appreciate the way the shadows touched his skin and made it look like soft storm clouds about to yield thunder and lightning. There was so much detail it was overwhelming.

I reached out a hand before I knew what was happening. Touching him lit a fire in my skin, burning much like the venom before. I crumpled and he held me, but in a few moments I felt fine. Heat radiated from me. I was confused but so happy. He felt too gentle. I felt like I could throw him into the wall.

"Edward, what's happening?" Someone asked. He shook his head. I felt the same way; it was…"Too much, there's too much in her mind. Love, is that really how you see me?" I nodded.

"You are everything." I said to him. All I cared about was that something in me had changed. Hopefully something that would let Edward be unrestrained. All I needed was his arms around me. The rest could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Stephanie Meyers twilight characters and seek to get no monies by borrowing them. Have fun readingJ

Chapter 3

Jacob

When I came home the moment didn't hit me at first. In my wolf form, things started to become more familiar. I was trying really hard not to pay too much attention to what would happen with the Cullens and Bella if they were still around. This wasn't about them; it was about me being where I belonged. I passed their house entirely; even if they had taken Bella somewhere and changed her I wasn't ready to see that place.

I smelled the faint traces of my pack; I could hear birds that I didn't even realize I'd missed. In my head I could hear everyone, and it felt like sticking your brain in a speaker at a concert. The only one quiet was Sam. They all asked questions: Leah was being rude as usual, and everyone kept picking up images of the places I'd seen as a wolf. Finally I was outside of Sam's door. The daylight was falling behind the trees at this point. It felt right being back. Something still itched beneath my skin. I pushed it aside; there were no leeches here. They should all be long gone now.

I changed and for a second my arms tried to reach toward the ground so that I could run. It felt strangely breezy without my fur. It almost felt like I was on the coast.

"Hey Sam, got something to eat?" I yelled out. I had nothing to wear, hopefully someone would come out with something soon, food or clothes.

"Jacob," Sam said as he came toward me. I was still in the woods, but when I saw the bundle of clothes I hurried forward. I wasn't cold, but my skin still felt weird without fur.

"Do you have some dinner hidden in your pockets? I'm starving." I said.

"Listen to me Jacob, you have to stay calm. I have to tell you something about the Cullen family." His voice was stern, and his expression was telling me that he'd make me calm even if I didn't want to.

"I don't need to know right now Sam. Let me at least get a night's rest and see my Dad." I caught a strange scent, and I went still. The animal part of me had been well honed to track prey and deal with danger. I growled, but Sam started to growl back. He took a step towards me to hold me down.

"Enough." He commanded in his Alpha voice, but it wasn't necessary. Bella came from behind Sam's back.

"Hi Jacob," She said. Half glancing down like she was nervous or something. I guess leaving did show her how mad I was.  
"Hi Bella" It came out strangled, so I didn't notice at first. I went to hug her, because her smiling face wasn't shining. She was still warm when I held her. Her scent burned my nose. Sam grabbed her away from me.

"What, Is your bloodsucker here too? Were you waiting for me so that you could change?" I spat at her. I didn't want to, but the old feelings of betrayal fell over me too fast to do what Sam said.

"Jacob, I already changed. Look at me, I'm not human anymore." Her eyes glittered, they weren't golden or red, and they were orange. How could I have missed it?

"What are you?" I managed to get out between my shaking.

"We don't know, but someone is trying to kill her." Sam said.

"Jacob I need your help, please." She reached out her hand to me. It still looked human, but sleeker. She looked stronger. I was so confused with everything in my head I barely even noticed the strange wolf coming at my throat until Sam jumped in front of me. I changed and then felt myself drift into my wolf. I felt like I might never come back out.


End file.
